MikomiEmberspark
What you see The mage is both interesting and ordinary to be honest. To start her appearance is that of a blood elf woman in the prime of life. Lithe of figure is she, fit for running and twisting out of tight places. The planes of her belly are flat and tight, toned from much traveling. There is strength in her figure but she does not bulge with brutish muscle. Though leanly cut she is not without her womanly traits. She is supple of breast and holds curves enough to attract the male eye. Her features are also fair, a beauty even among her own people. Crimson locks tumble down passed her shoulders, curling over the arch of her back to brush over her hips. Most of the time the silken mane is kept tied back in a low tail so that it will not get in the way. Her skin is clean of blemishes except for a few scars that normally dot the figure of any adventuring creature. However since her complexion is that of cream she has a tendency to burn before tanning. And unfortunately like all of her race her eyes are a shade of green, emerald to be more accurate. What you don't see They say that every woman harbors a secret and whoever 'they' were was right. In particular the mage hides and harbors the coveted secret of her lineage. The great, great grandmother of this lovely was a drake from the red dragon flight. Having fallen in love with a blood elf mage of little renown the two ended up beginning the emberspark line. As the generations passed draconian attributes went along with them. But by the third generation the ability to fully transform into one form of the other was lost with the thinning of draconian blood. As an example she can not morph into either form. Instead Mikomi is stuck between, though not as much as her mother. However it takes a fair amount of magic to hide the traits bestowed upon her person. For one a very powerful concealing and touch-me-not spell had to be cast on her back region. For between the womans shoulders a pair of beautiful pinions lay hidden. They are five feet in span an utterly useless in flight. The small scales that decorate the frame of the wings are a beautiful rich shade of red-gold. The membranes themselves are a slightly darker shade of the same color, translucent and gossamer. Trailing down from the wings themselves is a trail of the same small scales. They reach all the way down her spine and branch out in two 'stripes'. The first 'stripe' curls up and under her breast line, folding in slightly so that the cup the outside of the supple globes. On the other hand the second set embraces her hips, the last few thumbnail sized scales dipping down and ending just above her pubic line. It isn't only these that are kept thoroughly away from public eye. Unlike most of the blood elf race she is not infected nor terribly addicted by the need to feed on magic. The filtering affects of her dragon blood is the reason behind this. However it also serves as a curse as well as a blessing. Due to the high resistance to most intrusive magic healing spells and magically imbued healing items have little effect on her. She has to take large doses of potions or elixirs for the effects to actually work. Personality In retrospect her personality is that of a being who has seen the horrors of the world and lived through them mostly unjaded. Her demeanor is often that of an amused, observant cat. Quite regularly she sits quietly by herself, taking in the world around her as it passes by. Little escapes her hawk like eyes or keen ears and because of this behavior she has a vast library of knowledge in that pretty head of hers. Though usually the quiet one it does not mean she is above being social. When the opportunity arises she will converse and have a general good time. Friendly and kind at heart she actually enjoys chatting. She can be rather witty and funny when she feels the need, even scholarly with her intelligence when she so chooses. As a mother and a wife she is a loving individual. With her son she is tender and gentle as well as protective. She is doting with the boy, careful to keep him safe but also giving him enough reign to learn and explore. But she doesn't let him wander far, Kalev being only two years of age after all. Around Khayin she is much the same except for the doting part. He is a man grown and can protect himself in the heat of battle. In fact she often enjoys his company out on the field, liking nothing more then to fight at his side. They've been through hell and back together, their bond stronger then any titansteel that can be forged. Strike the ire of either and one would quickly find a most vicious pair to deal with. Death would come on swift wings to any who would dare to tangle with a being of fire and her feral-born mate. History The history of this particular female is shrouded in shadow and fire. Many secrets hide behind those gleaming eyes and few know their tales. Only in the recent years has anybody been able to tell what she has been up to. Any time before that, such as when she was growing up, has been kept sequestered away from prying eyes or sharp ears. To know of that which has made her who she is today one need only to get to know her and earn her trusted friendship. Category: Horde Category: Horde Mage Category: Blood Elf Category:Tailor Category:Enchanter